


I can't escape this fall

by youwereamazing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minho is stupid, a bit of angst, this was supposed to be angst but... i got sidetracked... so its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwereamazing/pseuds/youwereamazing
Summary: Minho is afraid of falling but then he finds himself falling head over heels for Felix (feat. cheesy pick-up lines and a lot of stupidness)





	I can't escape this fall

**Author's Note:**

> minlix is underrated and deserves better. also thanks to my stay writing buddy jona bc this is minlix bc of her and also i just love her a lot uwu I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT ID APPRECIATE SOME FEEDBACK!!!

“I guess I just fell for you.”

Lee Minho was a flirt. He was so much of a flirt that even after falling down a flight of stairs, no matter the fact that he had just experienced one of his biggest fears, just having hit his head on the floor, his very first instinct was to use a cheesy pick-up line. Could anyone hold it against him, though? The guy standing over him right now looked like an angel.

Maybe he had died, either by snapping his neck while falling down the stairs or by hitting his head too hard on the floor. Maybe he was in heaven right now, looking at an actual angel. Just that this kind of weird angel was only staring at him in utter disbelief, an eyebrow slightly raised. Why wasn’t he helping him? Or saying anything?

 “Some help would be nice though, maybe.” Minho checked his head for injuries with his hands, only to feel a warm liquid at the back. He took a look at the bright red on his fingers for a moment, then lifted it into the stranger’s direction. “Look, I’m bleeding.”

Seeing his own blood made Minho a bit nauseous. His brain was still trying to process how the fall had happened. To be honest, Minho was always afraid of something like this happening, missing a step, falling down the stairs. It was an irrational fear, randomly taking over his body sometimes. He wasn’t quite sure where that fear came from, he had never really injured himself by falling down the stairs before. It was probably mostly part of his fear of heights and his general fear of falling. And now it had happened and he was bleeding and the world was turning around him a bit and there was a strange guy that looked like an angel just staring at him and he was bleeding and his head hurt a bit and _he was bleeding._

The blood seemed to finally snap the other guy out of his state of shock. He quickly got down to his knees, inspecting Minho’s wound himself. When he got closer to Minho, he got a better look at his face. He had blonde hair, probably dyed, and his face was plastered with adorable freckles. He didn’t look as much as an angel as he did like the personification of the sun. When he moved away again to get a tissue out of his backpack, Minho felt a sense of disappointment rush through him.

The other guy positioned the tissue on Minho’s wound, firmly pressing it down. Not one word has left his mouth yet, so it was on Minho to make some friendly conversation. Just silently lying around while being taken care of felt awkward to him. “Do you believe in love at first sight or should I fall down the stairs again?”

There was no real reaction, only the faintest flick of his eyes proved to Minho that he had even heard his words. Here he was, using his best pick-up lines and that dude wasn’t even showing any reaction to it. It felt like a challenge to Minho. 

“What’s your name?” the stranger suddenly asked, sitting down behind Minho’s head. Carefully, he moved his one hand to the back of his head to hold it in place, while keeping the other on the tissue. He was really calm and collected, acting like he knew exactly what to do.  

“It’s Minho, but you can call me tonight.” His head injury didn’t stop him from winking at his saviour, a sly grin on his face. Would that be enough to get a proper reaction?

But again, the guy didn’t pay much attention to Minho’s flirting efforts. “Okay, Minho. Do you know where you are right now?”

“Heaven.” He hummed, closing his eyes. “I just ran into an angel, after all.”

Silence. Then the stranger opened his mouth again, only to ask: “Can you maybe press this down for a moment?”

Minho moved his hand up again, his fingers brushing over the guy’s when they found the right place. He pressed down on the tissue, the other hand disappearing quickly. “Just hold it like this, okay?” With his now free hand, the stranger reached for his backpack and took his phone out.

From the sound of it, the guy was calling an ambulance. “We are outside of JYP High School, at the stairs in front of the main entrance. This guy just fell down the stairs and he hit his head on the floor. He is bleeding from a wound on the back of his head.” Pause. “Yeah, he is conscious and talking to me, but he seems to be a bit confused.” Another, longer pause. “I will try to do that.”

When the phone conversation seemed to be over, Minho looked up to the guy. “I don’t really need an ambulance, I’m fine, “ he stated, trying to move up. “And I’m not confused.”

The stranger pushed him back down again. “Shut up. Do you feel dizzy? Do you think you might throw up?”

“As I said, I feel fine.” Minho moved a bit to get a better look at his eyes, staring into them deeply. This was the perfect opportunity to use another one of his Top 10 Pick-Up lines. “Actually, there’s one thing.”

“What is it? Does something hurt?” He seemed genuinely worried.

“My mouth is so dry. Do you maybe have a wet tongue for me?”

The heat rose to the stranger’s cheeks immediately and he broke eye contact with Minho. Finally his flirting was showing effects on him.

Minho laughed a bit at that reaction. “Adorable. You’re really cute, you know?”

“I’m not sure that those words mean a lot coming from someone who probably has a concussion, “ he said.

“You have an accent, “ Minho shared an honest observation with him, seeing it as the perfect opening for another great line. “Are you French, by any chance?” He didn’t give him any time to respond. “Because Eiffel for you.” It was a bit too fitting for this whole situation.

This time, the guy started laughing. And perhaps Minho liked that even more than the blushing. His laugh sounded like sunshine felt on your skin on a warm spring day. “I’m not French, but nice guess.”

Minho had the perfect follow-up. “Wait, are you Australian then?” Because you meet all my koala-fications.”

That made him laugh even more. “Actually, yes.”

 “Really? Then… g’day mate, “ he said in a horrible attempt at an Australian accent.

“You’ll have to work on that. That was bad.“ Despite his words, there was a bright smile on his face.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like the sun when you smile like that?” Minho reached up with his hand, pointing at his freckles. “You’re the sun, aren’t you?”

“I’m not, “ he said, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “I’m just Felix.”

“Felix, “ Minho repeated. He saw another chance and he took it. “That’s a nice name. But I’d rather call you mine.”

That was enough to make him helplessly blush again. “Stop.”

Minho used his signature wink. “Never, my love.”

After that first fateful encounter, Minho was sure he would never see the other guy again. Which was fine, he met plenty of cute guys all the time. It was always just fun flirting for him, sometimes followed by a little make-out session if he got lucky. Never anything serious, though. He was only thinking about Felix from time to time because he was one of the most handsome guys Minho had ever seen outside of the mirror. Nothing more, nothing less.

Something that Minho hadn’t considered is that Felix had been at the school for a reason. So it was a surprise for him when the familiar blonde guy walked into his music class a few weeks later, greeting Minho with a warm smile.

Minho waved him over, pointing at the empty seat next to him. “Felix!”

“Hi! How’s your head?” Felix asked when he was sitting down. “I was a bit worried about you.”

“It’s fine, “ Minho said with a grin. “Because of you. Really, thank you for staying there with me that day.”

“It’s nothing, “ the other shrugged it off. “I’m just glad you’re doing well now.”

In that first lesson next to Felix, Minho found out that his singing voice was as nice to listen to as his deep talking voice. He learned that Felix had just transferred to the school after moving here from Australia. And he noticed that he had the tiniest hand. It looked like it would be a nice hand to hold.

In the second lesson, Minho learned that Felix loved dancing just as much as he did. So Minho told him about the school’s dance team that he was the captain of, inviting him to practice with them. They had a ‘No new kids in the middle of the year’-policy but Minho was the captain so he could do whatever he wanted. The others complained a bit, but when they saw Felix dance, they happily accepted him in the team.

In just a few weeks, Minho and Felix got really close. Minho helped him with his Korean and his dancing, they ate lunch together, talked about music and their passions. And Minho enjoyed the younger’s company a lot. It was different than what he felt when he was with his other friends. Because his heart did things when Felix leaned over to draw hearts and flowers onto Minho’s music sheets in class. Sometimes, Felix would just randomly start playing with Minho’s fingers and then Minho couldn’t stop thinking about holding his hand. When he was tired after practice, he would just let his whole body lean onto Minho, burying his head in his shoulders and Minho always got this weird feeling in his stomach.

It took him a bit to realize that what he feeling was a crush. He was crushing hard on the Australian guy. And he wasn’t entirely sure of how to handle it. If he ignored the crush, would it just go away? Should he act on it? But all he had been doing since the beginning of their friendship had been playfully flirting with Felix and it had never seemed to do much to him.

Everything about Felix pulled him in. How loud and excited he got when he was having fun. How he just cuddled into Minho, sometimes even falling asleep in that position. How his eyes sparkled whenever he talked about the things he loved. How it was easy to joke around with him but just as easy to have long and deep conversations. He couldn’t get enough of the younger guy, was addicted to his laugh and his smile and his deep voice and his gentle touches.

Because Felix was the sun. And Minho was Icarus- a fool ready to risk his life to get higher, to just get a bit closer. Even though he knew his wings could break any minute, even though he knew he would fall. When he was with Felix, he felt like he was flying. He forgot about the risk of falling down, forgot it even though falling had always been his biggest fear.

And then Felix told him about Bang Chan. Bang Chan who was Australian just like Felix, still living in Sydney. Bang Chan who was Felix’s childhood friend turned first love. Bang Chan who Felix broke up with before coming to Korea because he didn’t want Chan to suffer through a long distance relationship. Bang Chan who still made Felix laugh and smile. Bang Chan who was always there for him, always supported him. Bang Chan who was still in love with Felix and had made a promise to come to Korea as soon as possible. Bang Chan who Felix was still in love with.

Minho knew that without Felix having to tell him. It was obvious from the way he talked about him. He jumped every time he had a new message by him. Sometimes, he was just staring at pictures of them together on his phone, a sad smile on his face. When he talked about him, he looked exactly like when he was talking about dancing, passionate. Even in the way he was crying when talking about their break-up Minho could see how much love he still had for him. He knew even though Felix had stated countless times that he had no romantic feelings for Chan anymore. He just knew.

Or, he thought he knew.

“You know, I talked to Chan yesterday, “ Felix told him. They were both lying on Minho’s bed next to each other, scrolling through their phones in silence.

Minho didn’t want to hear it, but he asked anyways. “How is he?”

“He’s coming to Korea next year.” Felix was smiling brightly, putting his phone away. “Finally.”

“Oh.” So this was it. Chan was coming back and they would get back together. “So are you two…” Minho didn’t even dare to finish that question.

Felix knew where he was going. He sat up, moving closer to Minho. “We’re over. I have no feelings for him anymore, but he is still one of my best friends.”

Minho took that in with a nod. Was Felix really not in love with him anymore? There was a little voice of hope in Minho’s head. “What about him?”

“I told him very clearly that I don’t have feelings for him anymore. That I like someone else now.” Felix shrugged with his shoulders. “I hope he’ll get over it.”

Everything came crashing down on Minho when he heard those words. Felix liked someone. Not Chan, someone else. For some reason, that hurt Minho even more because he hadn’t seen it coming. “You like someone else?” He repeated flatly, trying not to let his pain show.

“Yeah but he is a real idiot, “ Felix said with a sigh. “Just won’t make the first move.”

Minho was a real idiot too because he just couldn’t stop himself from giving Felix advice on his relationship with someone else. “Then you make the first move.”

There was a small smile on Felix’s lips. “I really should. But how do I do it?”

“I’m not sure I’m the right person to give you advice on that. My only strategy are terrible pick-up lines, “ Minho admitted. That strategy obviously hadn’t worked on Felix, though.

“Maybe I should try that.” There was a full grown grin on Felix’s face now. He stared at Minho weirdly. “There’s something wrong with your face.”

“What?” Minho tried to feel for something weird on his face. What was Felix talking about? He couldn’t find anything. And why did he so suddenly change the topic?

Felix gently leaned over, putting one of his hands to Minho’s face. He was looking at Minho’s lips.

“Is there something on my lips?” Minho asked. His heart was beating fast because the younger was so close to him. He could fill his warm breath on his face already.

Felix just shook his head, moving closer and closer. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Minho would have gotten frustrated by now if it wasn’t for Felix’s face being so close to his. They locked eyes for a moment, but Minho was in no way ready for what was about to come.

“Your lips look lonely. Do they wanna meet mine?” A sly grin appeared on Felix’s face.

“W-what?“ Minho wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Did all of this really mean what he thought it meant or was he being a fool yet again?

“You’re the real idiot, “ Felix explained. “You’re the one I like, Minho.”

“You… like me too?” Minho was completely overwhelmed by the situation. Felix’s face being so close to his wasn’t exactly helping his brain to process the situation either. “Are you being serious?”

“Just kiss me, “ Felix demanded.

Minho didn’t have to be told twice.

Perhaps Minho liked falling. Falling down that staircase and falling for Felix had been the best things to ever happen to him. In some way, kissing Felix felt like falling too.

Because Felix was the sun. And Minho was Icarus – just that he was falling in reverse.

 

 

 


End file.
